


[podfic] Why do you have to go and make things so Complicated?

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Brothers, Hello! Canada, M/M, Nickelback, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Staal thinks Nickelback sets a good example for life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Why do you have to go and make things so Complicated?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why do you have to go and make things so Complicated?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514155) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



Length: 9m 49s| 9.1 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ehleyvnukh8u5sz) or [at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/why-do-you-have-to-go-and-make-things-so-complicated)

Thanks to bestliar for giving me permission to record this. And my apologies for the terribleness of my photoshop ~skillz~, they do this fic absolutely no justice.


End file.
